


Come Along Princess

by TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS/pseuds/TW_HP_YD_WB_FANFICS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all over the news, on every tabloid and magazine in the country and presumably in others too. The prince of England had decided he’d like to mosey off to a public university. Cambridge University to be precise, the highest ranked in the UK. The same University that a certain light brown haired green eyed young man had just been accepted into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Along Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Here. Enjoy. Hopefully.

It was all over the news, on every tabloid and magazine in the country and presumably in others too. The prince of fucking England had decided he’d like to mosey off to a public university. Cambridge University to be precise, the highest ranked in the UK. The same University that a certain light brown haired green eyed young man had just been accepted into.

Dean didn’t know how it happened. The letters had come through the post, acceptance letters for both Sam and him to Cambridge, he hadn’t applied but his brother had done it for him causing an angry faced John Winchester to scream in the youngest Winchesters face as Dean stared down at his acceptance letter.

He remembered smiling without meaning too, the thought of being chosen like that at such a high rated university - that they thought he was worthy –made Dean feel better about himself than he had in a long time.

When Sam had seen Dean’s smile he’d pushed away his father and pulled his older brother into a hug, one that Dean just had to give back, falling into it with a smile that was wider than Sam had ever seen it except when they were alone at times like the 4th of July when they’d shot fireworks off and ran in circles, cheering even though they were probably way too old for it.   
When they pulled back, Dean had to acknowledge his father and as soon as he did the smile had fallen and his eyes had become downcast at the disappointed look on Johns face, ‘how could you do this Sam?’ he near shouted.

‘I did it because Dean deserves it and yes, maybe I am running but I’m running from you, not my brother.’ Sam had replied, his eyes like stone, more determined than Dean had ever seen him, ‘you can’t stop us Dad, Mom left us the money for Uni and we’re going to take it because it’s what she would have wanted.’ 

‘Does your brother even have a say in this. Come on Dean, what do you think?’ John had shaken his head and scoffed, ‘are we even sure it’s real Dean? You don’t have that kind of grades, you’re the brawn and your brother has the brain, that’s how it’s always going to be.’

Dean had seen red; no other way to explain it but before he could open his mouth, Sam had beat him to it, ‘Maybe the last time you bothered to check either of our grades he may have not been doing too well but he’s top of the class dad, a star athlete and the student body love him because for once we’ve been in one place for more than a month and people have been able to get to know him and you may not be proud of him but I am.’ Sam had finished and Dean had felt calm and collected at his brothers words, like the belief his brother had for him would enable him to do anything.

That’s what made him finally stand up to his father as the man continued to rave and argue his stupid point, ‘stop,’ Dean had said calmly and when John continued he yelled it instead and the man listened, he stopped and Dean took his chance, ‘I want to go,’ he had said, ‘I want to know what I can do. I want to feel good about myself Dad. What Sam’s done is give me a chance, something you’ve never allowed me to take. Not once have you bothered to come to one of my games, to take a look at my grades or to even ask if everything’s going okay and while you’ve been immersed in alcohol and finding out who killed mom you left me to look after Sam, to bring him up and I’m proud of the brother I have because now we look after each other and Sammy is more than I will ever need as family.’

Dean and Sam had walked away from their father then, ignoring his shouts and calls after them and had packed their bags, making their way to Bobby’s in Dean’s impala. When they’d arrived and showed Bobby, his wife Ellen and their daughter Jo the letters the man had burst into tears, proud of the boys that he had actually helped grow up, had come to Deans games and had red every report ever given to either of them, offering support and guidance whenever Dean had needed it. He hugged them tight and sent them to get a hug and kiss from Ellen and Jo who had chuckled at Bobby as he had tried and failed to regain his composure. Their true family had happily agreed to give them a home until they went to University and Dean had been reminded of when he had asked Bobby why he was helping him with baseball when he wasn’t part of his family when he was younger and Bobby had replied with, ‘family don’t end with blood, boy.’ The months before they left for Cambridge were more than enough evidence for that.

Now, on the train, a sleeping Sammy beside him as he listens to Led Zeppelin with his headphones on , feet tapping he can’t help but smile a small smile at the prospect of perhaps starting a new life, one that he can be proud of.

 

\---------------------------------

 

‘Prince Castiel?’ a hurried knock on his door questioned.

‘Come in!’ the young man had replied and one of the short brown haired assistants in the palace walked in and ushered for Castiel to get up, ‘sorry, your Highness but the King and Queen are waiting for you in the throne room.’

Castiel sighed but moved up and off his bed and towards the door, smiling at the assistant who held it open for him before making his way to his grandparents.

When he arrived there he tilted his head as he saw Gabriel staring at his feet as he stood next to their grandparents who were sitting on their thrones. Castiel walked up to them hesitantly.

‘Your brother has decided he doesn’t want to be King, apparently,’ his grandmother, Queen Anne had said angrily, shooting a scolding look at Gabriel, ‘which means, as your parents believe a younger than them King and Queen are needed, Gabriel has decided that he wants to leave that to you.’

Castiel had felt betrayed, his brother knew he didn’t want it but perhaps Gabriel didn’t want the role even more than he and as he had looked at his brother and saw the self disgust in his eyes he knew he wouldn’t be able to blame him for long.

The young Prince had looked forlorn and Gabriel had grimaced and walked to his brother but Castiel had flinched and shook his head. His older brother normally so full of energy had only retreated and let out a pathetic sounding, ‘sorry.’

Castiel had forced himself to regain composure and looked up to his grandfather, King James, ‘and if I refuse the position? You both must know I do not want this.'

‘We know Castiel but there is no other choice and I know you will not make your sister have this fate if you hate it so.’ His grandfather was right, Anna did not deserve this, did not want it and Castiel would do anything to allow her to have the life she wanted.

‘When are you resigning your roles?’ Castiel asked, giving in.

‘As soon as possible, we are tired Castiel and wish to live the last few years of our lives in peace, away from the public eye as much as possible.’ The Queen had told him, sadness in her voice.

Castiel felt tears cloud his eyes but held them in much as he could as he kept his eyes focused on the King and Queen, ‘I wish for a year. One year where I get to go to University and have a life. One year where I get to do as I please. I do not mind if I have bodyguards as that is a given. I only wish that in that year what I do is up to me without judgment and without commitment to the throne. I do not want anyone to know until I have finished my year that I will be king nor do I want any pressure of finding a suitor in that time.’

The King and Queen looked between each other before turning to the new heir, ‘a year and a year only,’ Anne states, ‘do not disappoint us by making ridicule of yourself Castiel, we want people to respect the new King, understood?’ at Castiel’s nod she continued, ‘Which University do you wish to attend?’

Castiel had smiled, big and wide, ‘Cambridge. I wish to go to Cambridge.’

Now as he sits in the limousine with his brother and sister beside him on his way to Cambridge - his mother and father and the King and Queen had said goodbye to him at the palace – he only hopes that he can make the most of it, despite how short it may be and that in that time he learn to be a teenager for once in his life. Even for a little while.


End file.
